


Paradise City

by ShippingCactus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, M/M, Motorcycles, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: Leandro wants to go for a ride on Akira's motorcycle.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanceismycallingcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanceismycallingcard/gifts).



> This is a Leakira Klance AU: Lance is known as Leandro and Keith is known as Akira. If you remember when this was popular on Tumblr and Instagram, please marry me.(/hj) Hopefully I do them justice. <3

A mysterious man climbed onto his motorbike, a sleek black vehicle defined by its smooth curves that glistened in the ever-changing lights of the city, its own gears lit up a bright red, gleaming between the wheels. The driver matched his bike’s energy well; he had fluffy black hair pinned up in a short ponytail yet part of it fell down to frame his face, his metal boots shimmered when they splashed into puddles lining the street curve, and his outfit was a slick black color consisting of skinny jeans, chains draping from the brim of his pants, a laced midsection, and a long-sleeved crop top covering his upper half. Finally, he had a birthmark stretching from his jaw all the way to under his left eye.

He sat on his bike, observing the city around him for a moment. Everything was dark except for the lights being emitted from the various buildings, those of bright teals, pinks, and the occasional orange or red. The city always looked like this, stuck in a perpetual state of darkness, yet delightful radiance. The roads were always shimmering with puddles, the sidewalks always slick from fallen rainwater. It was typically very quiet, but the city’s appearance made it seem so loud. This is the city of Neo Charlanta, Akira’s home.

* * *

  
  


Sitting on the brim of a window overlooking the city was another man, somewhat less mysterious than Akira; he had poofy havana brown hair sitting atop his head, the sides of his hair shaved down, and freckles dotting his face. Unlike the other’s outfit, his was layered with colors other than black; his shoes were navy blue sneakers with teal soles and highlights, he wore a brown bomber jacket with blue tips that glimmered against the city’s bright lights, and he had ripped jean shorts with navy blue leggings underneath. Additionally, his shirt was purple with a blue-haired girl encased in a triangle printed across it, a city similar to Neo Charlanta behind her.

He looked out across the city below him. But unlike some others, who enjoy admiring the city itself for its beauty, he enjoyed admiring the city’s residents. One such resident in particular, Akira, had been the most recent to strike his interest.  _ Leandro and Akira, Leakira. That has a nice ring to it, right?  _ He quietly chuckled to himself, amused at his own thoughts.

He glanced down, directly under the windowsill. There was a wired metal platform along the side of the building. Why it was there, nobody knows. All Leandro knew was that if he stepped onto it carefully and walked slowly along the side of the building he would eventually find the fire escape ladder. He climbed down the ladder with caution, the metal bars holding it together slippery and rusting. When he reached the bottom of the ladder he dropped into the alley behind his apartment. Traffic was light at this hour so he noticed when a black motorbike with red lighting glowing on the sides passed by at a furious pace, fast enough to blur it all together. But he recognized the vehicle and its driver instantly.  _ Akira.  _ His heartbeat racing, Leandro did not continue to think, but instead ran after the bike and its rider. Running faster and faster he knew he could never catch up. Not without a distraction, that is. Almost instinctively he called out to the other man: “Akira!”

Akira, hearing his name yelled from somewhere behind him, tried to stop his bike as quickly as possible without crashing. The damp roads made this difficult, causing him to swerve a little bit before stopping completely. Looking behind him, he saw Leandro standing about a block away on the sidewalk. After a short period of mutual confused yet mesmerized eye contact, Leandro started walking towards Akira, and then jogging, and finally running.

“Who are you?” Akira asked.

“Who am I? Are you serious? We went to highschool together. And you don’t remember me?”

“Nope.”

“We were rivals, ya know? Like you were always so stuck up about everything and keeping to yourself and stuff. It was really annoying. And then, of course, I was the cool one,” Leandro said confidently, basking in his assuredness.

“Uh huh. Well, I’m gonna go,” Akira trailed off, getting ready to speed off on his bike again before Leandro interrupted his departure:

“Wait! Can I go with you?”

“What?”

“I just, I don’t know. I want to ride on your motorcycle with you?” he stammered. Obviously he did not think their conversation would go this far. To be honest, he probably thought that Akira would ignore him completely and disappear into the middle of the night like he always does.

Akira hesitated, looking at Leandro for a moment, confused at his request. “I- why?”

“I don’t know; I think you’re cool or your bike’s cool or something,” he shrugged.

Akira rolled his eyes. “Hop on,” he said at last.

Leandro followed his instructions, and as soon as he did they were off. Going at what felt like the speed of light, Leandro’s arms wrapped around Akira’s waist, they sped through the city of Neo Charlanta. Illuminating signs flashed past them, the words unreadable and quite frankly, neither of them cared. It seemed as everything faded away as they rode throughout the city, never stopping, the stars shimmering above and lights flickering around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this fanfiction share a name with a Guns N' Roses song? Maybe. Do I actually like the song? Maybe not.


End file.
